


Krótkie Chwile

by Jubiliana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha Week, F/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miniaturka przekrojowa przez związek agenta Bartona i agentki Romanoff. Obowiązkowo: miłość, wybuchy i narzekanie na Fury'ego w tle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krótkie Chwile

_Natasha ma karminowe usta, pomalowane mocną szminką, którymi wodzi po jego skórze. Ma zadbane paznokcie, które wbija w jego ciało lub przesuwa po plecach, zostawiając na nich szkarłatne pręgi. Jest piękna i zmysłowa, gdy tak nachyla się nad nim, a ogniste włosy opadają, łaskocząc mu twarz. A potem pochyla się i całuje jak nikt inny. Długo i namiętnie. Z pasją, ale także zachłannością, w której Clintowi nie raz zdarzało się zagubić._

 

Hawkeye przysiadł na dachu klockowatego wieżowca, przyglądając się wejściu do jednego ze znajdujących się na obrzeżach miasta magazynów. Wycelował napięty łuk w stronę masywnej bramy i zmrużył oczy. Czekał. Czas mijał powoli, leniwie i z ociąganiem. Minuta za minutą w ciszy, w której słychać było tylko jego oddech i hałasy dobiegające z wetkniętego w ucho interkomu.

_Wino. Zdecydowanie. Białe czy czerwone?_

Ktoś krzyknął. Nawet się nie skrzywił. Doskonale znał odgłos łamanych kości.

_Czerwone. Choć Tasha pewnie zaproponuje wódkę. Rosyjski specjał, chyba tak to nazywa._

Dosłyszał przekleństwa. Nie znał rosyjskiego, ale i tak je rozumiał. Pomogło swojskie _fuck_ , które padło gdzieś w tle

_Tani motel? Choć nie, pewnie każą nam wracać jeszcze przed świtem._

Coś trzasnęło, a potem nastąpił huk. Masywne drzwi do magazynu otworzyły się powoli, z oporem, a zza nich wysunęła się smukła kobieca sylwetka. W czerwonej, wieczorowej sukni, ze szpilkami przezornie trzymanymi w dłoni, Czarna Wdowa ruszyła spokojnie, bez pośpiechu do wyjścia z kompleksu. Hawkeye przyglądał się temu przez chwilę, a potem odchrząknął, włączając interkom.

 - Wezwać medyków czy raczej zakład pogrzebowy?

_Wódka może nie być wcale takim złym pomysłem._

 

_Ciało Natashy jest chłodne w dotyku, a nie ciepłe jak jego. Skórę ma jasną, praktycznie bladą, przez co kolor włosów jeszcze bardziej odcina się na jej tle. Pachnie mroźną zimą syberyjskiej tundry i śmiercią, którą zadaje chłód. Oczy ma dziwne, zmrużone i czujne. Clint chciałby powiedzieć, że w chwilach bliskości widzi, jak choć na moment przestają być ostrożne, ale byłoby to kłamstwo. Instynkt Czarnej Wdowy nigdy nie zasypia, jest zawsze obecny. Wisi nad nimi ciemną chmurą nawet wtedy, gdy już po wszystkim leżą razem w milczeniu._

 

 - Wspominałem ci już kiedyś, że nasz szef ma dziwne wyobrażenie romantycznych walentynek? – spytał Hawkeye, starając się przekrzyczeć świst kul, przelatujących nad ich głowami i uderzających o powyginaną karoserię samochodu, tłukąc resztki szyb w powybijanych oknach.

  - Rok temu, Clint. Skup się.

Znajdowali się właśnie w środku wymiany ognia z terrorystami, którzy najwyraźniej również nie rozumieli znaczenia tego amerykańskiego święta. Hawkeye chętnie by je im wytłumaczył gdyby nie fakt, że zakończyłoby się to malowniczym przestrzeleniem jego mózgu.

A Clint bardzo lubił swój mózg, wbrew złośliwym uwagom Starka, który twierdził, że rzadko z niego korzysta.

 - Każda firma powinna mieć coś takiego jak księgę skarg i zażaleń – zauważył, nakładając na cięciwę jedną ze strzał oznaczonych czerwoną lotką.

 - Możesz zaproponować to Fury’emu, gdy już wrócimy stąd w jednym kawałku. – Wdowa przesłała mu przekrzywiony uśmiech.

 - Jeśli to zrobię, najprawdopodobniej następne walentynki spędzę na misji samobójczej gdzieś w okolicach Marsa.

 - Nigdy nie byłam na Marsie.

Clint skorzystał z okazji, gdy ostrzał umilkł na chwilę. Wychylił się i posłał jeden celny strzał wprost w samochód, za którym ukrywali się ich przeciwnicy. W następnej chwili pociągnął za sobą Natashę i oboje padli na ulicę, przyciskając się do rozgrzanego słońcem asfaltu. Rozległ się huk eksplozji, a na nich posypał się deszcz małych fragmentów metalu.

 - O, nie. Za rok idziemy do kina. Koniec kropka – poinformował ją z całą stanowczością.

 

_Nigdy nie rozmawiają w takich chwilach. Nie mają o czym. O wspólnej przyszłości? Natasha nie lubi tego tematu. W świecie, gdzie każdy dzień pracy to kolejna misja, w której mogą stracić życie, nie istnieje nic pewnego._

 

 - Clint – jej głos był cichy i pełen troski.

Hawekeye łapał się na tym, że zastanawiał się, ile jest w nim prawdy, a ile przebytego treningu, który pozwalał Wdowie na udawanie każdego uczucia, jakie akurat było jej potrzebne. Zaraz jednak odkrywał dotyk jej palców, które zaciskały się na jego dłoni i dostrzegał jasne oczy, które przyglądały się mu uważnie.

 - Jest już dobrze, Tasha. Ten dupek nie ma nade mną władzy – odparł uspokajająco.

Poruszył się w jej stronę, a jego ciało przeszyła fala bólu. Przez głowę przeszedł krótki impuls, na który się skrzywił. Dostrzegła to.

 - Przepraszam.

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego przesunął dłonią po jej włosach.

 - Daj spokój. Jeśli jeszcze raz moje oczy zrobią się niebieskie jak światełka na choinkę, obiecaj, że nie będziesz się powstrzymywać. W pełni zasłużę na te dodatkowe siniaki.

 

_Mimo wszystko w ich związku nie ma smutku i przygnębienia. Jest rutyna, gdy wykonują kolejce zlecenie dla rządu. Zawsze jakoś udaje im się przeżyć, a potem mogą być razem. Na tę krótką chwilę, niewystarczająco długą, by wybrać się do kina na film czy zjeść kolację w drogiej restauracji. Ale czasu jest wystarczająco wiele by otworzyć szampana, by całować się bez opamiętania, by przywrzeć ciałem do ciała i oddać się na chwilę sobie. A potem po wszystkim spojrzeć głęboko w oczy i uśmiechnąć się lekko._

_\- Gotowa do ratowania świata, agencie Romanoff?_

_\- Światu się nie odmawia, agencie Barton._

 


End file.
